Till death do us part
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: New enemies appear out of nowhere, an unexpected battle breaks out and Tony Stark is killed. His grieving lover decides to do something about it. ThunderIron (aka Thorny). Slight AU from Thor


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _The main pairing is Thorny (Thor x Tony).  
There are hints of Wanda Maximoff x Vision and Clint Barton x Pietro Maximoff who, as you can imagine, is not dead._

Loki is an Avenger, AU from Thor.

* * *

"What is this feeling…?"

Wanda raised her head, fixing tearful eyes on her lover's face. "What feeling, love?"

Vision caressed the girl's face softly, wiping tears away. "A feeling of… emptiness. Helplessness… and fear."

"This is what loss feels like, my love…" the girl whispered, giving him a sad smile.

Natasha was near them, standing over a glass container in which a man was resting. His features were calm. The hands crossed on his chest were even now, unable to hide the light of his arc reactor. The notorious Black Widow, known for her deceit and acting skills could barely hold back her tears.

Death was by itself a tragedy. Facing the reality that Tony Stark was gone forever, was unbearable.

"If he could see this, he would make a bad Snow-White joke…" Clint muttered, sitting on the staircase that led to the top floor, between Steve and Pietro. The latter wrapped an arm around the archer's waist, making a failed attempt to smile. Steve simply lowered his head, biting his lips, holding back the sobs he knew he couldn't release now.

Fury was standing with his back on Tony's glass coffin, completely still, staring outside the window.

Agents of SHIELD surrounded the room, working on all kinds of codes and information, estimating the damage caused in that last, sudden battle that broke out unexpectedly, trying to find out who they were up against this time, find out who started this and why.

All they had to work with was the information that a bunch of demons that carried weapons no SHIELD agent or Avenger had ever seen before, were planning to destroy life as they knew it.

Bruce, Thor and Loki were nowhere to be seen… But the rest of the group knew looking for them at the moment was unwise.

"I never understood traditional funerals, you know…" Wanda whispered as she found her way in Vision's arms.

"What do you mean?" the android whispered in her hair.

"The person you knew and loved is gone forever. All you're left with is an empty vessel, which you put in a box, cover in flowers, chant and cry over until you bury it and leave it there for the worms. The funeral is more scarring than the fact that you lost somebody you held dear. Is this the last image we want stored in our heads of him? A pale, cold nothing?" she whispered, turning her eyes away from the container. "Why did they put him in there, anyway?"

"It's a container specially designed to keep the body in a perfect state until the burial…" Vision answered quietly, tightening his embrace. "The funeral is a ceremony of proven worth and value for those who mourn. It provides an opportunity for the survivors and others who share in the loss to express love, respect and grief. It permits facing openly and realistically the crisis that death presents. At least… this is what my database says."

"I call bullshit…" she muttered, burying her face in his chest.

"I have to agree… Knowing Tony, though, I am pretty sure he left JARVIS with all the details of how he would wish his funeral to be in the event of his unexpected death… And I refuse to believe he would go for a traditional funeral."  
Wanda let out a sound that could have been a mixture of a chuckle and a sob. She raised her head and looked around the room, until she finally met her brother's eyes. They shared a long look full of meaning stranger to everybody else; Vision was always fascinated by how these two were able to communicate without words.

"Anything enlightening on our enemies?" Fury croaked suddenly.  
"Nothing yet, sir."

The SHIELD Director nodded and turned his head to look at his deceased Avenger.

"Damn you, Tony…"

* * *

Dark clouds were gathering over the Avengers Tower- a big thunderstorm was coming.

The God of Thunder was mourning for his lover.

It wasn't the first time Loki had seen his stepbrother cry. After all these years, though, he couldn't comprehend how the Thunderer was always so… eerie, when he cried.

Curled up in a ball on the bed he had shared one too many times with Tony Stark, his shoulders were shaking, his nails were piercing through his arms… and he was completely silent.  
Loki knew for a fact that Thor was crying, but somehow, he didn't make any noise to confirm that.

The younger male sat there in silence, following the dark clouds with his eyes. It wasn't until he felt Thor's eyes on him, that he turned to look at his stepbrother.

"What is it?" he asked in a smooth voice.  
Tearful cerulean eyes were fixed on the trickster. Loki could practically hear the gears in his head turning.

"Loki…"

"Yes?" he gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"I want to speak to your daughter."

Loki was known to be able to mask his feelings easily, but this time, he didn't quite manage. His mouth was left hanging open for a few moments. "Hela?"

"That was your only daughter, last time I checked." He responded calmly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Loki stared at him silently for a few moments. "Thor…" he said softly, "I understand that you must be in great pain. Asking her to bring him back-"

"Loki, please. That's not what I plan to ask of her…" Thor interrupted him.

"What is it you plan to tell her, then?" Loki tilted his head in confusion.

"That… should be between me and her. Please. I _need_ to speak to her." his voice broke.

Silence echoed in the room.

Loki lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip lightly. As hard as he was trying to ignore the desperate eyes of his stepbrother, he found it was nearly impossible.

"Fine." He whispered. "I can't help you any more than that though and I will not take sides…"

Thor shook his head and jumped up, signaling Loki that he wanted to see his daughter now.

"Let's head outside…" the curious trickster said softly.

Thor kept his head lowered, as they passed by the container and most of his teammates. Steve seemed ready to protest against his obviously imminent departure, but a cold gaze from Loki was enough to keep Captain America silent.

"His so-called "friend" is dead and he's leaving?" Steve said bitterly, after they were gone.  
"Maybe he needs time to mourn alone…" Pietro responded, stroking Clint's hair.

They were soon on the roof of the Avengers' Tower, coming across a strange image.  
The Hulk was there, sitting next to a crying Pepper Potts, stroking her back with his huge hand softly. Thor tried to bypass them quietly and quickly, in an attempt not to enrage the monster, but the Hulk put his hand on Thor's shoulder abruptly, stopping him. Loki stood still, waiting to see what he was planning to do and act accordingly.

"Blondie… Do something."

Pepper had raised her eyes and was now staring at the Hulk in confusion. Turning her eyes on Thor, she gave him a small, hopeful smile.

Thor put his hand under the girl's chin, wiping some tears away with his thumb.  
A response good enough for both her and the Hulk.

* * *

 _"Getting involved in the matters of death herself is an unwise decision."_

Those were the only words Heimdall gifted his prince upon hearing of his intent to visit Hela Lokidottir, before opening the Bifrost. Words the Thunderer seemed to have already forgotten, as he walked through the darkness of Niflheim.

"You will freeze…" Loki whispered, as he assumed his Jotnar form.

Thor didn't respond; his mind was gone.

Loki navigated him slowly through the misty region, turning his head every so often to make sure the blond hadn't frozen to death yet. Quite unlike Loki, the prince of Asgard had never been to the "House of Mists" before, his body wasn't used to such low temperature and his eyes could never pierce through the darkness the way Loki's did.

"You're shaking…" he stopped abruptly in front of the Thunderer, causing him to nearly fall on him.  
Thor blinked fast and looked at his pale, shaking arms. Loki touched his fingertips on his frozen hand, applying a small warming spell on his stepbrother. The latter shook his head softly, a smile of gratitude appearing on his face.

Gratitude. Loki was still not used to seeing Thor Odinson expressing gratitude.

Neither knew how much time had passed until they finally located the impassable river that circled Helheim.  
An eagle cry drew Thor's attention to the giant bird that was sitting at the edge of the world.

Carrying the wind with him, the majestic eagle flew towards them, landing on the other side of Gjoll.

Loki bowed before him and Thor mimicked him, without drawing his eyes away from the eagle. Much to his surprise, the bird stretched out his wings and bowed as well.

"Would you please inform my daughter that I would like to see her?" Loki asked softly.

With a simple blink of his eyes, the giant eagle spread his wings and flew away, towards the gates of Helheim. Thor heard what sounded like a vicious growl and instinctually took a few steps back.

"That was probably Garm." Loki responded to the question his stepbrother never voiced. "He guards the entrance to Helheim, along with Modgud."

"And the bird?" Thor gasped.

"You… really didn't do your homework. Ever." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I was never planning to visit this realm…"

"That's not an excuse Thor. You are supposed to know the basics, at least! The eagle is Hraesvelg, he sits at the edge of the world, overlooking Helheim."

"He also makes a lovely messenger for my father…"

The fact that she appeared suddenly, out of nowhere, was no surprise. She was, after all, Loki's daughter.

Thor hadn't laid his eyes on the ruler of Helheim in a long time. Her long braid had the colors of the wings of a raven and snow. Her face was a play on life and death accompanied by the green eyes of her father and a surprisingly heart-warming smile.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell that in his face, he will rip mine off…" Loki smiled, opening his arms to embrace his daughter, who crossed easily over Gjoll and accepted that embrace gleefully.

"You look much better as a Jotnar, you know!" she said, examining her father's face. "You're a little less ugly."

"I will ruin your braid." Loki said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"If you touch my braid, I'll give you to Garm for breakfast. Daddy dearest."

As Loki planted a kiss on her forehead, chuckling, Hela finally turned her head to look at the blond that was standing next to him. Thor took a small bow, unsure of how to address the queen of Helheim.

"Would you leave us for a moment, father?" Hela said with a soft smile.

"I'm always left out…" Loki complained and took a few steps away, disappearing in the mist.

Hela gestured towards a big rock Thor hadn't noticed before and was soon sitted next to him.

"I haven't seen you in ages… But I heard all about your achievements!" she said cheerfully.

Thor lowered his head. "Are you being ironic?"

"Semi!"

Thor smiled and met the jade-colored eyes. "I'm glad some things stay the same."  
He raised his hand and touched her braid. "I haven't seen you since you were up to my knee…"

"Now I'm up to your chest. Big deal. Lose some height, uncle Thor!"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, as he lowered his eyes.

"I know why you're here…" she whispered. "I know all about your Man of Iron."

"Is he here?" Thor asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. He died in battle. Shouldn't that tell you where he is?" she gave him a mysterious smile.

"He would hate it in Valhalla. He's not that type of warrior. Personally, I don't care where he is…"

"Big words coming from somebody whose worst nightmare is Helheim. It's offensive, you know… I would take good care of you if you ended up here one day!" Hela said, suddenly a little sad.

Thor raised his hand, stroking the left side of her face. Hela was pleasantly surprised by the fact that he didn't seem at all repulsed by the withered part of her.

"I know. I am stupid to have ever thought otherwise." He said, tears appearing in his eyes once more. "I don't care where he is, Hela. Could you promise me he is in a better place?"

"I assumed you came all the way here because you wanted him back." Hela responded, putting her hand on his softly.

"I do. I want him back more than anything, but I realize I cannot force you to do that. All I ask of you is to tell me that wherever he is, he will be happy…"

"You're crying." Hela whispered. "You're letting me see you cry… and you don't mind. I thought tough warriors-"

"I am a warrior. I am also a prince. Just not right now. Right now… I am nothing but a grieving lover." he responded, staring straight in the jade depths.

Hela was silent for a few moments. "I can promise you he is happy. He would prefer if some people were with him now, he doesn't like waiting, but that will eventually be fixed. Let's say, however, that I am willing to make you a deal. What would you give me in return, if I gave him back to you?"  
Thor took a deep breath before responding. "Anything, as long as it is something that does not affect anybody besides me."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a little restricting. Don't you love him enough to sacrifice something higher than you?"

"When you lose somebody you love, you grieve… not for them, for you. They left you, you will never see them again, it hurts. Maybe they are going to a good place, but they are doing that without you." Thor whispered. "The pain I feel is more than I could ever imagine, but I am not selfish. I trust you when you say he is happy and that's enough for me…"

He lowered his head, hugging himself, trying to force his body to stop shaking, trying to hold his tears back… and failing.  
"You travelled this far, just to ensure your lover is happy and safe?"

Thor nodded, as his hair covered his face.

"Can I braid your hair?" Hela whispered, running her fingers through golden strands.

Thor was silent for a few moments, as his shaking subsided. He nodded calmly.

There was complete silence while Hela was braiding his hair. Her touch was soothing. Thor seemed to have ran out of tears- for now.

"He will be safe, uncle Thor. I'm leaving him in good hands."

She stopped to admire her work, before getting off the rock and smiling at the blond.

"You changed, uncle." she said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should. Now, listen. When you return to Midgard, go straight to him and tell him that you love him. This cannot become a habit- I will grant you this favor this one time but I'm afraid I cannot repeat it. Ever."

Thor raised his head, staring at Hela in confusion, trying to comprehend what is was she just told him.

"He still has a lot to offer… and so do you. Plus I'm a fan of you two as a couple." She smiled.

Thor dragged her in his arms, trapping her in a tight embrace, planting kisses in her hair.

Chuckling, the girl pushed him off a few moments later. "It is done. Now get the hell out of my kingdom… I'll come visit sometime, now that I know I am welcome."

* * *

The sound of Heimdall's sword being put back in place echoed, as Loki ran after his stepbrother.

"Will you tell me what it is you told her?!"

"As if you were not overhearing…" he responded with a smile.

"That's irrelevant…"

* * *

"Would you back off, people?"

Smiling, crying, confused people were surrounding the miraculously alive Tony Stark.

"How the fuck are you alive?!" Pietro yelled.

Tony shook his head. "I… don't remember being dead."

"How is this possible?" Natasha asked, searching around the room for some kind of answer.

"I believe you should let him breathe… Now that he can, that is."

Loki's voice echoed in the room and all eyes were now turned on him.

"Yes, he's alive. No, we won't tell you how. No, he doesn't remember a thing. Yes, he is completely healthy… or at least, as healthy as he was before. Thank you, come again." He said with a smirk on his face.

Thor rushed through the crowd, grabbing Tony in his arms, ignoring the fact that their relationship was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Did you have something to do with this, point break?" Tony asked.

"I love you…" Thor whispered in the man's ear, causing him to become red.

A few stray looks were exchanged amongst certain people in the room; some thought it was just Thor's extremely emotional nature taking over and some others had all the proof they needed to confirm the theory they had for some time now.

"I knew they would do something…" Bruce whispered.

"Okay. I'm alive, kicking and super pissed at some demons." Tony said, getting comfortable in Thor's embrace, ignoring the fact that he would have to answer lots of questions about that later.  
"Still… what's with the Snow-White getup?"


End file.
